Lucky star
by FireNose
Summary: you're born into a lucky star and you, can't see it, through there clouds. another lyricsstory about the more cheary characters.[no pairing][oc]


_Do you have a secret_

_Something you don't want a share?_

_No life can be perfect_

_Sometimes, even__ close to being a nightmare_

Hop, hop, hop, hop, stop, eat, stop, hop…

That was life to the little ball of brown fur. Not that it would complain, it always was hopping away from danger.

Hop, danger, hop, danger, hop, STOP!

"got you!" another figure, shaped much the same, jumped out of the tall grass, effectively landing right were the brown rabbit 'used' to be! Shaking his tortoiseshell fur he looked around and sighed. "not again…"

_You know __you're__ not the hero in mind_

_About that baby you want to hide_

_You know, that you're inside,_

_A little child who, fears the night_

A smile spread across his face and his whiskers seemed to curl up, "oh well, no fresh-kill for me tonight!" he said like it was a compliment. Two tall cats stepped out of the bush, staring down at the poor rabbit-like tortoiseshell.

"failed again?" the she cat asked. He smiled and nodded happily. She seemed to take the opposite look on things and sighed. The tom stepped forward and hissed at the small tortoiseshell. "you'll lose what little a tail you have if you keep it up mouse-brain!" he hissed and the small tortoiseshell took aback. Lowering his ears and staring at the ground. "I'm no good…" he mumbled as the two cats left him behind

_You're born into a lucky star_

_And you, can't see it, through there cloud_

_You're born into a lucky star_

_And you, can't see it through there clouds_

Padding slowly through the grass h failed to notice another cat and bumped into their flank. Looking up his eyes grew wide eyed, "sorry, Needletie…" he mewed weakly. The knotted black tom stared down at him before smiling, "I'm too proud of my dear apprentice." He purred and patted his head with his tail.

The tortoiseshell looked up and smiled weakly. Before running off to go find something else to catch.

_Tell me_

_Where__ is a monster?_

_Don't, like a hunter_

_Make any noise_

He sniffed the air,

_'finch!'_

Slowly walking up to the bushes, e dove into it. Staring out at the finch sitting on a low branch of a shrub. Licking his lips he padded over to where it was and hid. It was totally clueless! Jumping he wacked the finch to the ground where it twisted around on its back, startled. The rabbit-tailed tom gave the finishing blow before dragging he small bird back to camp.

_Hey you,_

_You're born into a lucky star,_

_but you,_

_Can't see it, though there clouds_

_Hey you_

_You're born into a lucky star,_

_but you_

_Can't__ see it, through there clouds_

He happily plopped the finch down on the fresh-kill pile before strutting over to the two cat's from before. They stared down at him.

"did you catch anything?"

He nodded. They looked over at the fresh-kill pile before looking down again.

"that finch?"

He nodded again and puffed out his chest proudly. The cat's faces scrunched up.

"that's a tiny finch!" he hissed before the two walked away. The tom stared, hurt, for a moment before sulking back to his den.

_Back for all, back for each,_

_Give them the night, give them the square, give them the monster in __your__ hair_

_Back for all, back for each_

_Give them the night, give them the square, give them the monster in __your__ hair_

A shadow fell over his form and he looked up from the ground to see a lack tom staring down at him, smiling.

"did you catch this?"

he dropped the finch in front of his apprentice. He pouted and nodded sadly. The black tom's smile grew even bigger at that. He picked it up again.

"the kits are ready for their first fresh-kill."

The tortoiseshell looked up confused into the tom's yellow eyes. He just smiled down at him like all of Starclan into one smile. He started to turn around and walk towards to nursery, but stopped and turned his head.

"I'm too proud of my dear apprentice…" he purred before he started to walk on again.

The tortoiseshell smiled at that and curled up to sleep.

_Your born into a lucky star, but you_

_Can't see it, through there clouds_

_Your born into a lucky star, but you_

_Can't see it, through there clouds_

.::OWARI::.

YAY! Another lyrics-story! I got a tint obsessed after the first one. This one isn't as sad and is a more 'they-don't-care-but-I-do' kind of story.

The main character of this is a main character and the best friend of the absolute main character in Scars: Rabbitpaw. He is a small bob-tailed tortoiseshell tom. In human, he is a Japanese bob-tail (cause I love those cats!)

His mentor, Needletie, is a long-haired black tom with knotted fur, he is another main character that everyone loves. The two mean cats are Rabbitpaw's parents who seem to always be disappointed in him. They are already dead by the time Scars starts because this is yet another history story.


End file.
